Lo único que importa
by Fatty Rose Malfoy
Summary: Leon como muy pocos hombres ha querido escuchar de tus labios lo importante que es para ti. Pero mientras se abrazan, admirando el color de tus ojos verdes comprende que no hace falta. Te esperará el tiempo que sea necesario y eso es lo único que importa. Dedicado a Bloody Mary Fire. & Lirionegro1


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de CAPCOM, únicamente la trama me pertenece, díganlo conmigo. No al plagio.**

**ADVERTENCIA: leve UA.**

.

**Lo único que importa**

-Fuera de mi vida Kennedy, déjame en paz.

Le dices, lo más enfadada que tratas. Quieres odiarte al no tener un tono de voz más creíble.

Lo escuchas suspirar. Derrotado. Como todas las veces. A pesar de siempre tener esa misma escena muchas veces aun te incomoda e irrita. Pero como cada vez que discuten sabes que no te dejará sola. No lo hace. Lo miras tratando de esforzarse por sonreír, siempre lo intenta, es paciente contigo. No sabes como diablos no has salido de la habitación. O peor aun, lo sabes solo que no quieres admitirlo.

Una voz chillona y molesta en tu consciencia te dice que le haces mal a pesar de no verlo en su mirada. Aunque no lo expreses nunca en voz alta, lo agradeces. El que no te vea aun con odio te molesta a la vez que te agrada. Estas harta de miradas estorbosas cuando vas a visitarlo en las noches, harta de las miradas de lástima que le dedican las personas al verlos, pero sobre todo estas harta del _"No du__r__ará" _que siempre dice los inútiles que se atreven a comentar tu vida personal.

Algún día tendrás el valor para decírselos de frente, que hay un pequeño e inadvertido miedo. Pero no puedes. No por ahora.

-Solo vamos a almorzar, Ada- te dice. Con la misma calma de siempre, apoyándose en la pared de la cocina. Quieres por una vez tener el valor para decirle que no quieres verlo. Que no hace falta que siga a tu lado; no necesitas su presencia en tu vida, pero solo asientes y te sientas en la mesa para poder comer aunque sea unos minutos en tranquilidad.

Tienes que reconocerlo. Admiras su semblante tranquilo mientras tú te mueres de intriga

Te has vuelto débil Ada, aunque no quieras aceptarlo. Ese hombre de cabello cenizo y ojos azules es el culpable.

Por primera vez en tu vida, has abierto las puertas a un mundo desconocido.

Escuchas el sonido que hace Leon al asentar los platos en la mesa, alzaste la vista, puedes sentir aquellos orbes azules clavados en ti a tus espaldas; el ritmo de su corazón latir al sentirlo apoyarse en tu espalda y asentar su mentón en tu cabeza. El sonido de la comida calentándose llega. Notas como él siempre ha intentado esforzarse.

Al parecer nunca se da por vencido, desde que lo conoces sabes a la perfección lo persistente que puede llegar a ser.

- Es enserio- te molesta que siempre este ahí, que se vea rodeado de reclamos de una multitud que sinceramente no te importará nunca, pero no es por ti, maldición. Es él la persona que no quieres que arruine su brillante futuro, no merece por lo que está pasando. Es demasiado bueno. Quieres que sea feliz aunque él te diga que tú eres el motivo de su felicidad. Deseas que tenga una vida mejor lejos de ti, que consiga una pareja buena, amable, tenga una casa enorme, hijos, perros y todas esas cursilerías que tu odias, aunque eso sea tu castigo por no intentar ser otra persona.

Te lamentas, por primera vez.

-Deja ese lado lacerante Ada, ambos sabemos que no eres así.

-Deja de comportarte así ¿quieres? Es fastidioso- escupes, te pones de pie bruscamente, tirando sin querer los platos al piso, haciéndolos pedazos ¿qué acaso no se da cuenta de la realidad? ¿Que te atormenta al saber que nunca serás como las otras?, te das vuelta, en un intento de parecer severamente molesta, aunque lo que no quieres es verlo a los ojos, todo se irá por la maldita borda si lo haces.

No lo mereces, nunca has sido de las mujeres amorosas ¿por qué te arrepientes ahora de nunca haberlo sido?

Lo ves caminar hasta quedar frente a ti, con esa sonrisa tan suya, acercando sus rostros lentamente. Te besa. Suave. Lento, de una forma que era desconocida hasta que apareció en tu vida.

**Con amor.**

Nunca hay palabras bonitas; no son necesarias a pesar del mal trago que pasas. Lo detestas, detestas que por él mandes todo a la maldita borda que juraste nunca tocar. Odias que destruya tu voluntad, que haya logrado hacerte débil aun sin intentarlo. Te encuentras respondiendo a ese beso, tomándolo con brusquedad del cuello de su camisa. Se abraza a tu cintura, como siempre lo ha hecho mientras continúan aquella salvaje lucha, mordiéndose los labios en una necesidad asfixiante que solo él puede controlar.

Te ha hecho débil, sumisa y todas las cosas que Ada Wong jamás había sido, Leon Kennedy es el único en tu vida que había logrado lo imposible para ti.

Con solo cerrar los ojos basta. Olvidas. Él te hace olvidar. Te destruye. Sofoca y aun así tiene el poder de hacerte sonreír. Lo único malo en su vida eres tú, lo mejor en tu vida es él.

Acaricias lentamente su cuello mientras lo besas con tanta necesidad que él lo siente y te estrecha más contra su cuerpo, sientes las comisuras de sus labios ensancharse casi imperceptiblemente; sonríe. Puedes apostarlo, lo conoces demasiado. Es feliz, de alguna manera extraña y perturbadora, de algún modo extraño para el rubio en esos momentos en los cuales te permites ceder, sabes que Leon quiere escuchar un montón de palabras ruidosas para tus oídos y esas estupideces (eso quieres creer. Es el sueño de todo hombre bueno. (Según a tu parecer) pero Leon Kennedy ha aprendido a comprenderte, a entender que nunca ha sido fácil expresarte. Le basta con tenerte a su lado cada mañana al levantarse, con observar las muy pocas veces que has intentado ser diferente, nunca lo has logrado pero tampoco él te ha pedido que cambies….

Maldición el te ama, lo sabes. Lo peor es que tu también sientes lo mismo

Los murmullos y palabrerías de la gente se olvidan, aunque jamás le has tomado importancia (ni le tomarás). Todo puede irse al infierno cuando te permites ceder, por que sabes que por más vueltas que les al asunto siempre estará para ti. Te preguntas cuando fue que todo se salió de control.

Lo quieres, de una manera alarmante. Puedes quererlo con la misma intensidad con la cual Leon lo hace, reconoces el calor reconfortante que te dan sus abrazos en una noche fría, agradeces la suerte que tienes en encontrar a la única persona que te hace sentir bien contigo misma, no te juzga , ni te presiona. Lo único que haces es agradecerlo a tu manera, exigiéndole que tenga cuidado (nunca en tu vida te has preocupado por la vida de alguien, excepto la tuya) cuando no se ven por meses debido al bando de ambos.

El como agente, tú como espía.

Mirando con rabia y odio a toda mujer que se atreve a posar su mirada en su perfecto. Nunca has sido buena expresando tus osentimientos.

Nunca lo habías hecho. (Te recuerdas) pero ya tendrás tiempo para poder hacerlo bien.

-Ada…

Leon como muy pocos hombres ha querido escuchar de tus labios lo importante que es para ti. Pero mientras se abrazan, admirando el color de tus ojos verdes comprende que no hace falta, te esperara el tiempo que sea necesario y eso es lo único que importa.

Él está dispuesto a intentarlo.

.

.

.

.

**¡Hola! bien no se de donde rayos salió esto, enserio. Solo sé que tomé mi laptop para escribirlo.**

**Es la primera vez que escribo algo de este tipo (refiriéndome a la forma en que está narrado) ¿qué les parece? También es la primera vez que hago un UA (leve) ¿merece un comentario?**

**Esto va dedicado a Lirionegro1, espero que no te parezca raro xD (un pequeño regalo por ser "malvada" contigo) **

**También va dedicado a la linda Bloody Mary Fire :)**

**Bien me despido, un saludo enorme.**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy.**


End file.
